


生理反应

by blissfulweak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulweak/pseuds/blissfulweak
Summary: 点五米的难题
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	生理反应

1  
九月的风拂过头发，明黄树叶在阳光下卷过车窗。  
Sam坐在不起眼的皮卡里，发现生病了。  
闷痛从胸骨左侧第五到第六根肋骨之间传来，可能性至少有三种。  
三天前他干掉了一窝食人妖，单枪匹马，最后一只生命力更顽强，烧剩的上半身向他扑来，肮脏尖利的长指甲划伤了腰侧。伤疤现在摁下去还隐隐作痛，但病因不在那里。  
疼痛没持续多久，在他用三根手指压向胃部时就已经消失。  
夕阳拖长了除草机的影子，从栅栏边一路延伸到第二棵树脚，然后没再挪动。因为Dean关掉了嗡鸣噪音。他关掉了除草机，抬头看向前方，露出一个发亮的笑容。  
初秋日光正好，Lisa带着Ben向他走来，报以微笑。笑脸中有相似的成分，因为他们像对夫妻一样相处长久。  
喉咙被苦味噎住，闷痛再次砸向胸壁。这下搞清楚了，根源在内里，可能是旧疾，但与新伤无关，与他杀掉的任何一头怪物都没关系。  
Dean搂过Lisa，揉乱了Ben的头发，进了屋，于是黄昏都关在门外。  
草坪上拖曳的人影消失在台阶处。  
除草机孤零零地等在原地，和Sam一样寸步不离。  
他揉了揉胸口，痛楚被他推了下去，留下空白缺口。

2  
镜子上趴着块淡黄污渍，挡住了剑突旁边的肌肉。他往右边挪半步，一星黑色斑点遮住了最后一块肋骨。  
Samuel说他是从地底下回来的，问他记不记得后来的事。他只记得Dean刚从地狱回来时，傻兮兮地说自己全身上下比婴儿还光滑，就跟四个月前的自己一样。  
猎人生活让他四个月就变回原形。锁骨下方是被吸血鬼咬出的豁口，胸部右侧是狼人抓出的旧疤，从腋窝蜿蜒到下腹，再往下一点是弹孔。除了这些，没有古怪的隆起和凹陷，至少他不会变异成洛格鲁，也没被摄魂怪吸走什么东西。  
地板是水泥砌成，没铺瓷砖，一只黑色甲虫爬过坑洼不平。  
他捻死那只生物，然后躺平在灰尘里，食指染上胶状黑液。  
疼痛不来自腹部，于是他直接从第十二根肋骨下缘开始，逐渐往上按压。除了牵扯到的未愈伤口，安然无恙。  
阵发性，时效性。他总结。  
于是他想起Dean，想起有一回躲在树下看他洗车。男人心情不怎么样，把抹布扔回水桶时，灰污脏水聚成一股巨浪集体报复，猝不及防的男人被溅了一脸。几乎同一时刻，Sam却尝到了水的腥味。那是许多年前的下午，他叫骂着躲开，大男孩正冲他举起水管，坠着水珠的柔软金发在风里得意摇摆。  
钝痛敲响了心脏。  
他刚坐起一半，又捂着胸口倒了下去。  
与此伴随的还有胃部传来的烧灼与饥饿。  
刚过去的一餐是汉堡与沙拉，蛋白质、脂肪、碳水化合物和纤维不会摧毁他的胃。但Dean可以。只是把过去撕开一道缝，关于Dean的记忆就让他像个饿死鬼一样倒在地上，呼吸急促，心跳错乱。  
阵发性，时效性，与Dean有关。他补充。

3  
记忆读盘很顺利，理解又是另一回事。  
记忆的许多做事原则都与他相悖。  
或许地狱是炼炉，没人会在出来和进去时保持一样，对他、对Dean都是一样。  
他不会试图用“共情”打动目击证人，抓住弱点和疏忽加以逼问才高效又实际。  
他不会对劫持人质感到头疼，牺牲一个人能拯救上万个，这是最简单的数学题。  
他当着所有猎人的面一个个杀掉感染病毒的受害人，没眨一下眼。  
一旦做出最有利的选择，就不会刻意隐瞒。  
同理，如果他发出嗤笑，翻白眼，皱眉头，那一定是真的不屑和厌恶。记忆里的他这么做过无数次，对Dean随口开的恶意玩笑表示无法忍受，恨不得当场掏空脑子。当时的真实情况却是心跳加速，当老哥对这种反应乐不可支时，他的脑子里却多巴胺释放过度以至于快乐堆积成灾。  
Dean说的话都变成字母，洋洋洒洒落在纸上。记忆就是那张纸，每个字都誊得工工整整。这又是他无法解释的，如果真的讨厌一件事，就不可能放进收藏夹，再加上锁。  
加了锁的东西总是更神秘，也更诱人。Sam没法不去想它。然后在一个解决了案子，所有人都熟睡不醒的夜晚，他清理完武器，顺手就开了锁。  
Gwen醒来时吓了一跳，因为他坐在苍白的灯光下，脸色涨红，像个活死人一样扳紧了桌沿。  
他回过神，喘了口气，漫不经心地拿起一把早就上过油的枪。  
他们面对面安静地坐了一会儿。  
“你很饿吗？”Gwen问。  
“不饿。”  
她耸耸肩：“你看起来像是二十年没吃东西。至少是，没吃到想要的。”  
某种意义上，Gwen是天才。

4  
记忆带来的冲击让他坐立不安，浑身的细胞都在皮肤下沸腾，关于Dean的幻想让肾上腺素恣意飙升。第二天下午他跟Mark一起闯进废弃教堂，砍掉了一群吸血鬼的脑袋。他抹掉糊住眼睛的恶臭血浆，又把每具尸体都劈成了两半。  
“老天，你是有什么问题！”Mark瞪大眼睛谴责。  
他没回答，只是砍掉了首领又一条腿，直到激素都恢复正常。  
这可能是某种病，需要待在Dean身边才能稍微平和。  
但在Dean身边就意味着会看到更多，他想看的和想掉过头不管的。Dean与Lisa接吻的画面能把心脏上每根神经都刺痛一回，时间推移甚至让痛感越来越厉害。  
这可能是种治不好的绝症，就像他哥从前被电击过一样。  
他得了绝症，也许这个理由足够好。好到能让他站在Dean面前，说嘿Dean其实我还活着，让哥哥把视线集中到自己身上，哪怕只是说个三分钟的话就死去，再一次。  
Dean过得很好，他不应该把猎人梦寐以求的平静生活搅得一团糟。  
他与记忆达成一致。  
并为能轻易搅乱Dean生活这一点翘起嘴角。

5  
他不喜欢没有案子的夜晚。  
清冷街道上只有他和路灯时，疼痛的范围缓缓扩大，像被几千只鼬鼠啃咬。

6  
“前女友。”  
“什么？”  
“你有时会捂胸口，眼神发亮又暗下去。”Dora离开他的肩膀，手肘撑起上身，“要么就是丢了钱，要么就是丢了重要的人。我猜是前女友。”  
有道理。Sam勾了下嘴角。  
“别担心，”她大咧咧地拍了下Sam的手臂，“时间会修复一切，没有谁会死于心碎。经验之谈。”

7  
Sam回到本营，迫不及待找下一桩案子。  
依然会在经过橡树街时停一个下午，有时Dean在跟邻居开露天烧烤，有时在太阳下看着工具箱发愣，有时不在。  
那没什么特别的。他想。Dean是他哥哥，就像Owen和Mark都是他的表亲，他们都是骨头、肌肉和皮肤组成的人类，喝着二氧化碳和麦芽制成的啤酒，嚼着树胶和薄荷做成的口香糖，跟别人没什么不同。  
他看着车窗上的叶子从枯黄变成翠绿，有了更多办法抵抗空洞的饥饿。

8  
沙石不断溅入眼睛，Sam在沙尘里用力睁眼，终于看到岩洞。风灌不进去，只有人能容身。他用力扯过Dean，把后者推进洞口。  
龙卷风暴怒地发出吼声，但始终无法进来。  
他们躲开了地狱的风。  
Sam喘着气回过头。  
Dean被推得仰面摔在冰冷岩石上，胸前三道被锐利石块划开的血口，肠子正从肚子上的那道与血一起涌出。  
他看着他，用脸上的黑洞。  
“Sam！”  
他猛然一震。  
没有山洞，没有岩石，没有Dean。  
Samuel皱着眉看他，地上是死去的灯灵。  
“他们一定会去找Dean。”见他恢复，Samuel松了口气，扔掉注射器，“你们杀掉了老的那个，他们是来寻仇的。”  
这个名字划开了冰封的土地，他的心脏重新热烈鼓动，血流轰鸣奔涌。  
“看来我得去找他了。”

9  
Dean很普通，而且不堪一击。  
Sam把昏迷的人从车上拖出来，碰到了他的脖子，肩膀还有后背。  
他紧绷的皮肤下蛰伏着随时准备爆发的肌肉，坚毅的面孔下是耀眼的果决。跟普通人好像又有点不一样。  
Sam坐在对面，观察着，等待着。  
然后Dean睁开眼，难以置信地坐了起来，眯着眼，视线全放在了他身上。  
于是胸口悸动，涌上一层从没有过的暖意。  
寒冷与温暖在血管内里流动，饥饿与满足在神经末梢攒动。  
Sam也同样难以置信。这个人到底做了什么，挑挑眉就能轻易让他生病又痊愈。  
像一切激素的催化剂。  
他想把他拆开，想找出原因，想分析令人惊叹的根源。  
他想让他靠近一些。  
他想离他近一些。  
Dean会让他如愿以偿的。Dean总是会让他如愿以偿。  
他笑了起来。  
他开口。

END


End file.
